Offshore drilling and production platforms used for recovering oil from subterranean structure disposed beneath ocean water includes a number of structural support legs for supporting a plurality of work deck areas at substantial heights above the water level, e.g., disposed about 40 to about 100.sup.+ feet above sea level. During the recovery of oil at one or more of these work deck areas, oil, grease and other hydrocarbons are unavoidably spilled onto the deck area(s) and it is not permissible to discard these hydrocarbons into the ocean water. Such work deck areas or platform surfaces are constructed to be fluid-impermeable in order to contain the spilled hydrocarbons on the work deck areas. These hydrocarbons, such as recovered oil, grease, surfactants and other organic contaminants, are directed from the work deck or platform areas, either by water washing or rain water, into a sump pump container or sump tank where the water and oil separate by gravity such that the water can be removed from a lower portion of the sump tank, for conveyance back to the ocean, and the oil can be pumped from an upper portion of the sump tank into an oil recovery container so that the oil is not returned to the ocean.
These contained deck areas on offshore structures collect a significant amount of water during periods of high rainfall. The rain water and entrained hydrocarbons, particularly recovered oil, grease and surfactants, are conveyed to the sump tank or collection tank through a gravity drain system from each of the work deck areas. These sump tanks rely on retention time as the primary oil/water separation mechanism in order to skim the lighter density hydrocarbons from a top of the sump tank so that the water can be returned to the ocean.
The sump tanks presently used on offshore platforms suffer from a number of major drawbacks which result in significant amounts of hydrocarbons, particularly oil, paraffins, grease, and refined hydrocarbons being returned to the ocean causing significant ecological contamination. One major drawback of the presently used sump tanks is that they are designed for a maximum of about three inches of rainwater per hour. It has been found that it is not uncommon to experience eight to ten inches of rainfall per hour in areas such as the Gulf of Mexico. Another major drawback of the sump tanks presently used on offshore drilling platforms is that a tank containing a layer of oil disposed above a layer of water will lose the water by evaporation over an extended dry period and the oil layer, as a result, will coat the inside surfaces of the sump tank such that water generated from even a modest rain shower, after this drying period, carries the oil through a water leg or drain portion of the sump tank as the water initially washes lower inner surfaces of the sump tank, thereby carrying the coated oil to the ocean.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus and method for treating an organic compound-containing waste water with a contained volume of an organophilic clay, the organophilic clay degrading with time due to continued adsorbance of the organic compound(s) from the waste water. The contained volume of organophilic clay includes an electrical probe disposed in contact with the organophilic clay for monitoring an electrical property of the waste water being treated, preferably monitoring the electrical conductance or electrical resistance of the waste water contacting the organophilic clay and the electrical probe, to obtain a visual or audible signal when it is time to regenerate or replace the organophilic clay (before the organophilic clay has adsorbed so much organic material that its capacity for further adsorbance of organics is insufficient to provide effluent water of sufficient purity).
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, the above-described drawbacks of a sump tank system for separation of water from oils and other hydrocarbons have been eliminated by the apparatus and method of the present invention wherein the sump tank water is conveyed for contact with an organophilic clay for final separation of hydrocarbons such as oil and paraffins from the water collected on work deck areas of an offshore drilling platform, while the organophilic clay is monitored so that it can be replaced before it becomes ineffective.